


极乐湖

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 旧剑梅林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Summary: cp：旧剑梅林警告：是车，是车，是车。副标题耐久E不要和耐久A+在浴室里较劲。作者一写感情就话唠，第一次写非意识流脆皮鸭，不脆不嫩的话请自由的提意见。伽勒底设定，月球史混原典，生前走原典，英灵召唤按照伽勒底。梅林给亚瑟送葬，在亚瑟死后被薇薇安关，这样的时间轴。亚瑟梅林两人真师徒设定，是生前没有互通过心意来到伽勒底才决定挑明的状态。每一个人外都将被人类捕获。





	极乐湖

**Author's Note:**

> cp：旧剑梅林
> 
> 警告：是车，是车，是车。  
> 副标题耐久E不要和耐久A+在浴室里较劲。  
> 作者一写感情就话唠，第一次写非意识流脆皮鸭，不脆不嫩的话请自由的提意见。  
> 伽勒底设定，月球史混原典，生前走原典，英灵召唤按照伽勒底。  
> 梅林给亚瑟送葬，在亚瑟死后被薇薇安关，这样的时间轴。  
> 亚瑟梅林两人真师徒设定，是生前没有互通过心意来到伽勒底才决定挑明的状态。
> 
> 每一个人外都将被人类捕获。

“你在那里快乐吗，梅林老师。”  
梅林和亚瑟刚从圆桌骑士们的宴饮中折返，前者由后者搀扶着，带着一身花香和烈酒的气息。骑士王知道他的老师远没到醉的程度，这副醉态只是他乘兴而归的表现。  
梅林似乎没听清自己学生的质问，只揽过对方结实的肩膀笑道，“……不快乐，没有姑娘的酒宴总觉得差点什么啊……。”  
“你知道我在说什么，老师。”  
“塔里有鲜花还有无尽的藏书，我若是想仍可以从窗口观测世界，也可以直接回应召唤……没什么不好的。”他从胸膛深处叹了口气，“道歉的话我无法说出口。”  
学生帮老师解开了外袍，然后是外裤和衬裤，最后是上衣。老师也帮学生褪下了铠甲和外衣，并来到浴室拧开水龙头，把自己浸在一池热水里。  
“算啦，要和我一起洗吗？”梅林靠着浴缸边缘，拿起一堆泡泡往亚瑟腰上糊，泡沫化成水一点点洇湿对方的裤子。于是亚瑟跪下来伏在浴缸边缘吻他，肆意掠夺他的呼吸，两手托着他的后颈和脊背。  
从前梅林以同样的姿态将他安放于满载白百合的船上，为他摇桨，再与他一起沉入湖中落入女仙的陷阱。  
于是年轻的骑士王拨开围绕着魔术师脊椎的水，由颈椎一路数下去，另一只手抚弄着魔术师的腹部，那里是薄薄一层肌肉，然后他找到了对方半勃的性器，握在手里轻轻撸动。  
“湖中的仙女也是这么伺候你的吗，梅林？”  
“你这都是跟谁学的啊。”梅林叹道，起身吮吸亚瑟的喉结，牙齿隔着皮肉搁上气管，最终留下一个鲜红的痕迹。亚瑟甩脱自己的裤子，跨进浴缸，将梅林逼到一角辩驳着，“我大部分时候是照顾人的一方……不用担心。”  
梅林还没来得及证实他的话，亚瑟的力量先行压制过来，将他的手扣在浴缸壁上，另一只手沾了按摩油伸入了他后穴。梅林浸在浴缸里，漂在温暖的水和自家弟子炽热的体温之间。性是人类的娱乐，他在水蒸气熏染中模糊的想，他喜欢人类，作壁上观是一种喜欢吗？  
“我承认我的命运和那时的作为，正如我承认对你的喜爱。”亚瑟在梅林体内一寸寸摸索，毫无忌惮地欣赏着老师沉迷于情欲的肉体，“梅林，我想让你做我的王妃。我小的时候说过的。”  
梅林整个人被亚瑟笼在怀里。他从学生的眼里看到了自己，他本想提一提格尼薇尔或摩根勒菲揶揄一番，却微张着嘴不知该说什么。蓝色的瞳仁里映出的半梦魔，带着和骑士王本人同样的情欲和情愫。  
“虽说孤独没什么不好，但我在塔里看到像你的影子就快乐，说不定还在等你抱我呢。”  
亚瑟闻言吻了吻梅林的鼻尖，两肩抬起对方双腿，分身插在对方身体里缓慢推进。年轻的红龙一手玩弄着法师的乳珠，另一只手流连在人后颈，绕过被夹成一团的白色长发按摩凸起的颈椎骨。梅林将双手扣在红龙结实的颈项后，挺动腰肢把自己送到他身下，放纵自己发出动情的呻吟。  
“被上的感觉很舒服吧，老师？”亚瑟的手抚摸着梅林的嘴唇，后者叼着他的食指含混不清的磨牙，对上一半戏谑一半认真的蓝色眼睛，“……这么好奇的话你可以自己来试试。”  
于是亚瑟将手指伸入梅林的口腔翻搅，抚摸过整齐的牙齿和精巧的舌头，最终停留在喉咙口。梦魔的美妙喉咙是另一种性器，正试探着吮吸骑士王的手指，呻吟声被上下两根桩顶回去变成微弱的气声，肉体拍打激起汹涌的浪。亚瑟抽出手指时梅林向下沉了些，只有脸露在水面上，仿佛要被水流带走，于是他解开导师的长发，抱着他的躯体送上一个深吻。梅林吊在亚瑟身上与他争夺空气，胸腔剧烈起伏却收效甚微，他承受着身上的人激烈的撞击，腰肌和韧带绷到了极限，仿佛要和骑士王去往从未去过的极乐深渊。亚瑟箍紧怀中的身躯先半步坠落，梅林的意志随之崩毁，他在窒息和快感包围中松开了手。

 

 

后日谈：  
1.  
梅林：我没有鳃，不会用鳃呼吸，而且不会游泳。

2.  
藤丸立香看着面前一脸正经的亚瑟。  
“……你说梅林昨天半夜在浴缸里溺水了所以今天缺勤？？”  
亚瑟正直地点点头。

3.  
后来梅林终于学会了泡澡时开门通风。  
“老师我来陪你洗啊。”


End file.
